


Hazy

by starrynightshade



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightshade/pseuds/starrynightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clintasha fluff based on the song "Hazy" by Rosi Golan feat. William Fitzsimmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy

[ _Listen_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-IabfCL_T8)

_I watched you sleepin' quietly in my bed_

_You don't know this now but_

_There's some things that need to be said_

_And it's all that I can hear_

_It's more than I can bear_

 

Natasha had been having a bad day. Her morning had been spent behind a pile of paperwork, and her afternoon had been monopolized by preparations for her next mission, so when she waltzed into Clint's quarters that night, it wasn't exactly unexpected.

He felt stupid just thinking it, but Clint had missed her. Not in the way he missed her when he was on long solo missions - when making sarcastic comments to himself just wasn't enough and none of his pillows smelled like her hair. He had missed her like the portion of his hearing that he would never get back; he could manage without her, but he felt incomplete.

"What time do you ship out?" She'd asked, reminding him that he was about to miss her even more. He was headed to New Mexico the next morning for some security detail, while Natasha was assigned to a mission in California.

"0500 hours." He'd said.

"You gonna keep me company 'till then?"

She'd just stood on tip-toe and kissed the smirk right off his face. He reveled in that kiss, committed her to memory as he helped her forget how frustrating her day had been and left her with something to remember him by. She'd scowled at him for it, grumbling about packing more concealer, but he'd just run his fingers through her long curls and kissed her so hard she forgot why she was even mad.

It was later that night, with Natasha curled against his side that the words began to bubble up in his mind. I love you... I love you...I love you. They seemed so simple in his head, so why were they so hard to say? And then he remembered that in just a few hours he would be on a plane headed to the middle of the desert to work a security detail for one of the most secretive defense organizations in the world. He remembered that they weren't just a man and a woman, they were spies, assassins, and they didn't get happy endings. So he contented himself with just watching the steady rise and fall of her chest, comforted by the fact that she was safe and amazed that of all the people in the world it was him she wanted to sleep next to at night.

_What if I fall and hurt myself_

_Would you know how to fix me?_

From the day she met him, Clint had been surprising Natasha. Sometimes it was big things, like sparing her life, and sometimes it was little things, like bringing her coffee or remembering what kind of cereal she liked. Today, it was the gentleness with which he examined her ankle, carefully manipulating it with his calloused fingertips.

"I think it's just a sprain." He said, gently placing her foot on the armrest of the couch. The safe house was tiny and dated, but better maintained than some of the others they had stayed in, and it was far better than whatever the pack of mercenaries that had followed them halfway there had had in mind.

The mission should have been straightforward, but the pair hadn't been banking on the goon squad that had been hired to protect the information they'd been sent to retrieve. Natasha and Clint were able to shake them, but not before one of the mercenaries grabbed Natasha's ankle and twisted it into an unnatural position.

"You should ice it." Clint said, walking over to the freezer. No ice tray in sight. "There's a store down the block. I'll go get some ice from there, okay?"

"No, you shouldn't leave." She said. "Come here."

"Nat, I'm just trying to make your ankle feel better."

"My ankle would feel better if you would come over here." She persisted.

Clint looked like he was going to argue for a moment before apparently thinking better of it and doing as she said. Natasha pushed herself up on her hands, leaving a spot for him behind her on the couch. "What? You wanna cuddle?" He asked, settling himself onto the sofa.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "The Black Widow does not cuddle." She said, even as she settled into the circle of his arms.

"Oh, yeah? What's this then?" He asked, indicating thier current position.

She thought about it for a moment."Recreational proximital intrusion." She decided before laying her head down on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat echoed in her ears, a rhythmic reassurance that he was alive, and safe, and still with her.

 

_What if I went and lost myself_

_Would you know where to find me?_

SHIELD was gone, Nat was missing, and Clint Barton's world had gone to hell. He had been on a deep-cover mission in rural Columbia when everything went down, and hadn't even realized something was wrong until his extraction team didn't show up. He was on his way back to DC when he saw the news footage. Natasha stood among a swarm of reporters, and as the cameras flashed he saw a glint of silver just below her throat. To anyone else it would look like a piece of jewelry, but Clint knew otherwise. That little silver arrow was a message just for him: come and find me.

The safe house in Madrid had been abandoned, but Natasha's foreign passports were missing from the safe, so Clint grabbed his own and moved on. It was much of the same in Brussels and Florence, but it was in Prague that he finally got his clue. Her falsified identifying documents were gone, and in their place wasa sticky note with a crude drawing of an anchor. It was upside down, and the drawing itself was a bit off, at least that's what Clint thought until he realized that it wasn't just an anchor, it was also a northward pointing arrow. He picked up his passports and headed for the final stop on his search for Natasha.

It was raining when he arrived, but he was able to find the safe house alright. Natasha had laughed when he told her he owned a safe house in a place called Møns Klint, and he couldn't help chuckling to himself at the realization that it was the one she had chosen to lie low in after the collapse of SHIELD. Night was falling as he pulled up to the cottage, and he could see warm light filtering through the windows of the living room. He could feel her presence the second he walked through the door. Her energy lingered throughout the house, as if everything she touched became an extension of herself. Clint let his bag drop carelessly to the kitchen floor. "Honey, I'm home." He called.

Natasha appeared in the doorway, quiet as ever. "You're late."

_If I forgot who I am,_

_Would you please remind me?_

"What do we do now?" He asked as she rested her head on his chest that night.

"We wait." She said quietly. "Hydra's everywhere. We need to see how much of SHIELD manages to rise from the ashes and go from there." There was a long pause, and for a moment Clint thought she had fallen asleep. "Why did you save me that day?"

She didn't need to elaborate, he knew exactly which day she was talking about. The day he had chased her all over Kiev, leveled an arrow at her heart, then changed his mind. "You wanted to die."

She didn't deny it. "I thought it was the only way out. But you took me to SHIELD and I thought I was finally going to be able to do some good. I guess we were both just Hydra's puppets though."

"Nat, I saved you because I saw good in you. What we did for SHIELD was good. Hydra doesn't change that." He sat up so he could look her in the eye. "You're a good person, Natasha."

"I don't know what I am anymore." She whispered.

"What do you want to be?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Right now, all I want to be is with you."

He cracked a smile before kissing her breathless. "I think I can arrange that."

_Oh, 'cause without you things go hazy._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought?


End file.
